


Sunday Morning

by trashakemi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, awkward boys, so i did it. i wrote sappy drarry, this was for kelseys brithday bc they are my favorite gay who loves drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashakemi/pseuds/trashakemi
Summary: “Okay I’m heading out, see you after work babe. Love you.” With that Draco turned the doorknob and made to leave, only to jump back as he heard a sharp crack from across the room.





	

Draco groaned at the sound of the alarm blaring. Pulling himself up out from under the worn covers he yawned and slid his feet into his slippers. With eyes still closed, he paused to stretch both arms over his head. After cat-like yawn, teeth bared and back arched, he flopped backwards onto the bed and bounced the back of his head onto something surprisingly firm.

With a startled yelp the said firm something shoved the blonde off of his chest and rolled over to curl himself up deeper under the covers. 

“Dracoooo..” A groggy voice groaned out from under the pile of blankets.

“Yes?” The man responded with a grin as he stood and began to pick up clothes from the mess strewn across the floor. There was silence as he bent down to grab his discarded button down he had worn to the office party the night before, and he turned his head to meet the other man’s bright eyes peeking out at him from behind a pillow.

“Yes, Potter?” He prompted, tossing the shirt and hitting Harry square in the face.

“Were you enjoying the blurry view, you pervert?”

Harry’s gaze dropped down to the other man's bare ass before snapping back up, a barely noticeable blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“Shut up. Prick.”

Draco snickered as the other scowled and dove back under the covers, pillow pulled over his face in an attempt to ignore the blonde across the bedroom.

Smiling to himself, Draco finished picking the mix of their clothes off the floor and into the hamper. He preferred to do the clean up by hand than have to try to find his wand in the mess first. Slipping on a clean pair of underwear that had fallen out of his drawer in the Potter’s room, he finally spotted his wand under the bed among the quickly evolving dust bunnies. 

Stretching at an odd angle on the floor he was able to touch it with the tips of his fingers, and the wand closed the rest of the distance. Brushing himself off Draco stood up and brushed off imaginary dust that had stuck to his skin.

“Come back to bed asshole.”

“Harry,” he began, followed by a soft sigh, “you know I have to go work.” Draco reached over and roughly pulled the covers off the other man, causing him to yelp as his bare skin met cold air. “And so do you.”

Harry grunted as he finally slid off the bed, his nose wrinkled up as he blindly reached for his glasses on the nightstand. Draco smiled at the expression, glad the other couldn’t see him in the moment.

By the time Harry had managed to tame his hair down into something reasonable and put on underwear Draco had already finished dressing and was adjusting his silver and black tie in the mirror. A final tug and satisfied smirk later and he walked to the door. 

“Okay I’m heading out, see you after work babe. Love you.” With that Draco turned the doorknob and made to leave, only to jump back as he heard a sharp crack from across the room.

Alarmed at the harsh noise Draco whipped around, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw his boyfriend standing in front of a now cracked mirror. Hundreds of jade green eyes staring at the blonde unblinkingly.

“Potter! What the fuck?” Draco rushed over, hands hurrying to check that the other was alright. Running his fingers along Harry’s bare skin he assured himself none of the glass had flown out of the frame at his boyfriend. “What happened?” Draco glanced up at the broken mirror, jaw slack. A thousand Draco’s stared back at him, eyes just as wide as Harry’s were.

“Oh um. Shit. Um. It’s okay, hey-” he gently pried the other’s vice like grip off his hips. “I think my magic broke it. It’s fine don’t worry. It’s too bad.. I really liked this mirror..” He trailed off, still not breaking eye contact with his own reflections. A thousand Harrys gave an owlish blink.

“I don’t care about the mirror, you idiot. Are you okay? Why did it crack?” Draco put his hands back on the other man, rubbing his arms in what he hoped was a soothing manner as he fretted. 

Harry’s face heated up at the question and he suddenly found something very interesting to focus on near his feet.  Draco looked down too, wondering if one of the dust bunnies had finally become sentient and was nibbling Potter’s toes. Spotting nothing but a dirty sock, he looked back up, waiting for the other man to speak.

“You said..” The rest of the sentence trailed off into silent whisper as Harry fidgeted under Draco’s gaze.

“What? What did I say?” Draco felt his heart jump in his chest at the man’s hesitance to talk. What had he said that had made Harry this upset with him?  _ Oh merlin, he couldn’t handle if Harry was mad at him. He swore he hadn't done anything wrong. Lately. _

With each second that passed in tense silence Draco felt himself growing increasingly nervous, to the point where he was sure Harry could feel him starting to shake against him.

Before things could get worse though, Harry cleared his throat and spoke up again.

“You um.. you said that you love me..?” Voice squeaking on the last two words Harry finally looked up to meet Draco’s eyes, only to find the other was now the one with a ridiculous blush. It was much more visible on his pale skin than Harry’s.  

“Oh, oh shit.” Draco stumbled backwards and let his hands drop from Harry’s shoulders.

“Oh fuck Harry shit I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- it just slipped out, oh fuck. Okay. I’ll leave, right now.” Turning back to face the door Draco tried to make his escape with as much of his dignity intact as he could.  _ How stupid could he be to let that slip out. Of course it had upset Harry, because now Harry was probably thinking about how to break the news he didn't love Draco back but he's too nice of a person to just come out and say it so Draco had better just see himself out and get a new name and move to Lithuania and - _

“Draco! Wait!”

Stopping with his hand closed around the door knob, the blonde tensed as he waited for the shoe to drop.

“I love you too!”

Draco didn’t move, didn’t even breathe as the words bounced around in his head. He laughed to himself, thinking how Harry would be making a joke about his head being empty right now if it weren't for the circumstances. 

“You what now?”  _ Ah good. Very elegant Draco. _

“I love you too, you idiot!”

Turning away from the bedroom door for the second time that morning, Draco nearly bumped straight into Harry, who had walked up behind him. Draco gave a laugh of relief as as the words finally settled in mind, and he flung his arms out to rope Harry into a hug.

Snickering as the other man attempted to crush him with a embrace on par with a boa constrictor, Harry pushed the other off of him gently before standing on his toes and brushing their lips together with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this weeks ago and just reread and edited it now and holy shit i love fluff. wow. hbd kelsey


End file.
